phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Vote for the Featured Picture of the Month
On this page you can vote for which picture should be featured. Remember, only good quality images will make it through this nomination. For advice on selecting a picture and how to cast your vote, refer to the Voting Tips page. Vote For... June 2009 * Info: created by Disney - uploaded by Topher208 - nominated by Phin68 talk to Phin68 01:37, 21 May 2009 (UTC) *'Support' - Very colorful. Good quality. Phin68 talk to Phin68 19:28, 19 May 2009 (UTC) *'Support:' Agreed. —'Excelsior,' The Flash - ([[User talk:SuperFlash101|Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me bay-bay!]]) 00:24, 14 May 2009 (UTC) *'Support'—Ardi Correspondence Talk 01:10, 14 May 2009 (UTC) *'Support' - Very colorful. Good quality. —Mai Echevarria 10:08, 25 May 2009 (UTC) *'Support' - Both fits with the previous images of the month being widescreen screenshots, and the fact that it's set on a beach very much fits June. --JeremyCreek 20:45, 28 May 2009 (UTC) ''Result: 5 support, 0 oppose, 0 neutral => featured. -- Phin68 talk to Phin68 21:12, 31 May 2009 (UTC)'' *- Very realistic. Very much looks like Isabella. Detailed and pretty. Phineaslover1 19:26, 13 May 2009 * Oppose - Way too small. plus that is Isabella. Phin68 15:44, 16 May 2009 (UTC) * Oppose - All I can say is: 0.0 ... And ditto Phin68. —Zaggy1024 17:52, 25 May 2009 (UTC) ''Result: 1 support, 2 oppose, 0 neutral => not featured. -- Phin68 talk to Phin68 21:12, 31 May 2009 (UTC)'' July 2009 * Info: created by Disney - uploaded by SuperFlash101 - re-uploaded by JeremyCreek - nominated by —'The Flash' [[User talk:SuperFlash101|Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me ''bay-bay!]]'' 00:25, 2 June 2009 (UTC) *'Support:' Great quality and an awesome moment. —'The Flash' - ([[User talk:SuperFlash101|Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me bay-bay!]]) 02:42, 1 June 2009 (UTC) *'Support:' [[User:Dcasawang1|'Dcasawang1']] - Talk 22:29, 2 June 2009 (UTC) *'Support:' Good quality, nice shot, awesome timing! --Mai~(Talk) 01:55, 3 June 2009 (UTC) *'Oppose:' Would be better for October for Halloween. *'Oppose' - Ditto Pixarmc. Phin68 talk to Phin68 14:24, 5 June 2009 (UTC) *'Support:' This is in very good quality and is the perfect picture. User:Phineasnferb 17:17, 19 June 2009 (UTC) * Support: Perfect. Chimchar, I choose you! 01:50, 1 July 2009 (UTC) ''Result: 5 support, 2 oppose, 0 neutral => featured. -- Phin68 talk to Phin68 21:12, 31 May 2009 (UTC)'' ---- * Info: created by Disney - uploaded by JeremyCreek - re-uploaded by Topher208 - nominated by Phin68 talk to Phin68 23:57, 1 June 2009 (UTC) * Support - Large and nice wide image. good taken shot. Phin68 talk to Phin68 23:57, 1 June 2009 (UTC) *'Oppose:' Too bright. User:Phineasnferb 17:17, 19 June 2009 (UTC) ''Result: 1 support, 1 oppose, 0 neutral => on hold by nominater. -- Phin68 talk to Phin68 21:12, 31 May 2009 (UTC)'' ---- *'Info': uploaded by Phineasnferb. A scene from "The Chornicles of Meap." Good quality and funny. *'Oppose:' Very poor quality. The Flash {talk} 22:41, 19 June 2009 (UTC) *'Oppose' - Bad quality for FPM. Phin68 talk to Phin68 22:45, 19 June 2009 (UTC) *'Oppose (conditionally):' The resolution is high, but the timestamp and the curve of the picture around the XD logo indicate it was taken by a camera pointing at a TV screen. When this episode airs tonight on Disney Channel US, I can upload a version taken directly from the broadcast. — RRabbit42 01:20, 20 June 2009 (UTC) ::The picture has been updated. If you're still seeing the original picture (like I am right now), click on it and it should take you to the page with the most current version. — RRabbit42 04:56, 20 June 2009 (UTC) *'Info': logo has now been removed. —RRabbit42 19:59, 28 June 2009 (UTC) ''Result: 1 support, 2 oppose, 0 neutral => not featured. -- Phin68 talk to Phin68 21:12, 31 May 2009 (UTC)'' ---- *'Info': uploaded by Phineaslover1. A good frame and is very colorful. In good condition and is a good quality picture for the next voted picture. Phineaslover1 talk to Phineaslover1 * Neutral - Good quality but small. Phin68 talk to Phin68 02:09, 24 June 2009 (UTC) *'Info': higher resolution picture has now been uploaded. —RRabbit42 19:51, 28 June 2009 (UTC) ''Result: 1 support, 0 oppose, 1 neutral => not featured. -- Phin68 talk to Phin68 21:12, 31 May 2009 (UTC)'' ---- *'Uploaded by Phineaslover1. Very colorful and in good condition. Has a good frame and is very detailed in the backround. It's perfect!! 'Phineaslover1' *'Oppose:' Small. Phineasnferb 9:54, 28 June 2009 *'Info': higher resolution picture has now been uploaded. —RRabbit42 19:51, 28 June 2009 (UTC) 'Result:' 1 support, 1 oppose, 0 neutral => not featured. -- Phin68 talk to Phin68 21:12, 31 May 2009 (UTC)'' ---- *'Info:' Uploaded by Phineasnferb. Very good quality. Should be the next voted picture. It's wonderful and pretty! Phineasnferb * Oppose - Once again, too small. Please read the rules. Phin68 talk to Phin68 19:00, 28 June 2009 (UTC) ''Result: 1 support, 1 oppose, 0 neutral => not featured. -- Phin68 talk to Phin68 21:12, 31 May 2009 (UTC)'' August 2009 * Info: created by Disney - uploaded by JeremyCreek - re-uploaded by Topher208 - nominated by Phin68 talk to Phin68 01:32, 1 July 2009 (UTC) * Support - Nice shot and HD. Phin68 talk to Phin68 01:32, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Ditto Phin68. -- 02:22, 1 July 2009 (UTC)